Glee
by Hiroki Kuze
Summary: Green was modelling for Blue when suddenly Crys and Silver came! What will happen when Green was mistaken for someone else? OldRivalshipping as well as a little boy x boy (yaoi)


**Another one-shot about Oldrivalshipping! I also put a little Mangaquestshipping so enjoy this one! I'll try to make this longer too. Everything's from a normal POV, and I make a few changes on the characters' settings:**

**Blue doesn't have a cousin, sister, or brother.**

**Silver is Crys' cousin.**

**Green is Blue's current boyfriend.**

**Blue never knew anything about Silver ( Choosenshippers will hate me for this )**

**Disclaimer : Everyone knows I don't own Pokemon... I don't own any songs mentioned here either...**

Glee

*Sevii Islands, Blue's house*

"Green, stop wriggling around!" said Blue, biting the needle between her teeth.

"How can I stop moving? You..You're using me as a model for a... a.. a SHORT DRESS!" answered Green, "and should I wear this paper bag to cover my face?!"

"Your face is annoying and it's disturbing me" said Blue,still trying to find the perfect spot put the needle.

"Then explain about these high heels!" said the annoyed Green, trying to keep his balance because he was wearing Blue's 7cm-high heels.

"Oh,that? Because I like it,of coz" giggled Blue. "Okay, I'm done here. You can take off that paper bag now. Don't try taking off that dress and the shoes!"

" I have to take it off, pesky girl! What if someone sees me like this?" said Green while he was ripping the paper bag.

"No one will spot you! I locked the door and closed the window" sighed Blue. "It'll be interesting if someone spotted you though..." giggled Blue, imagining the gossip sites talking about a certain hot gymleader spotted in Sevii Islands wearing a black short dress.

"Can't you just let me change into a shirt and jeans?" sighed Green.

"Well..." smirked Blue, grabbing her makeup kit. "What if I just make you into a girl so that no one recognises you?"said Blue, starting to apply eye-shadow and lipstick on Green's face. Green can only try to release himself from Blue. But then he started to think that it's better if people didn't recognize him, modeling for a certain pesky girl. Blue can only smile in victory as she put a brown wig on Green's hair.

"There! That's much better! I bet no one will recognize you now!" announced Blue as she saw her new masterpiece. Sure, Green looked totally like a girl now. A tomboy girl to be exact.

"Why are you making this idiot dress anyway?!" asked an irritated Green, "Can't you just buy it from shops or something?"

"You want me to look fabulous on next week's party right?" giggled Blue," Don't worry, no one will be my dance partner except you…"

"If anyone dares to touch your hand then I'll punch him hard on the face, unexceptionally that perverted boy Gold" he said seriously. "Awww… Look, the Viridian Gymleader has just made a plan to punish guys that wants to hurt his girlfriend…" smirked Blue

Then the doorbell rang.

Green ran towards the nearest closet and hid in it. " I thought you have no visitors and your parents are in Unova!" he yelled. "Yeah, I wonder who that is…" said Blue as she opened her door and saw Crystal with a boy she had never seen before.

"Hey Blue! What're you doing just now?" asked Crys

"Umm… I'm just making a dress for next week's party." said Blue, trying to hide the fact that she's doing something that's totally unthinkable. Why are you here anyway,Crys?"

"Blue, I need your help. Let me introduce you to my cousin Silver."

"So the red-headed boy was Crys' cousin…"Blue said to herself," Fiery-red hair, silver eyes, quite hot too."

"So, what's the problem Crys?" she asked

"I need you to find a partner for Silver because I have Gold as my partner and I obviously can't leave Silver alone…" said Crys as she sighed, "Everyone I knew already had a boyfriend, y'know…"

"Crystal" said Silver as he blushed," Can she be my partner for the party?". Sadly, Silver didn't notice that Green was in the closet seeing everything that happening.

"Well, do you agree Blue?" asked Crystal curiously. Blue, knowing Green was going to explode if she said yes slightly shook her head. "Well, actually I'm dating Green,Crys… And he's my partner…"

"Oh, the gymleader? Can't you just put him aside for a while?" said Silver. And that sentence made Green's anger level to 65%.

"Please Blue?" said Silver as she knelt in front of Blue,grasping her hand. It's just like when you're proposing to someone. Blue can't help but to blush a bit at his actions.

And just when Silver is about to kiss Blue's hands, the monster in the closet's anger (or is it jealousy) meter blew up and Green got out of the closet,slamming the closet door hard. Lucky he still can regain his calmness when he stared at Blue ans he ran off to the kitchen (with his short dress). Silver can't help his curiousity as he chased Green.

"Oh shit" Blue thought "Don't say Silver totally thought he's a GIRL..."

*In the kitchen*

"Damn pesky girl!" he screamed in his head. Then he felt someone touching him. He looked back and saw that it's the red-headed boy. Blue soon caught up with Silver and dragged him away from Green. Crystal soon caught up with Blue and said "Blue, explain who is she."

"Dammit! Crys thinks I'm a GIRL?!" shouted Green once again in his mind.

"Eh? Silver, Crys, this is my cousin Glee." Blue smiled. But Green can read her eyes giving him a loud and clear order : Act as a girl or be in the news!

Green smiled and said in a girl's voice "Hi there." Crystal's eyes widened and Silver blushed heavily.

"Cr..Crys... I changed my mind. Maybe Glee will suit my taste better than Blue." Silver said,still blushing heavily. Crys' eyes widened once more, Blue jaw-dropped at his comment, while 'Glee' mentally smacked 'herself' very hard.

"Eh? You are really sure this time?" asked Crys and Blue.

"Yes" is the word Silver uttered.

"Glee, is that okay with you?" asked Crys

Glee smirked slightly as she said in a sexy tone,"Yeah." Silver almost fainted at Glee's answer.

"Then that's settled!" said Crys "We'll have to get Silver a suit so bye Blue!"

Then the two intruders went out of Blue's house.

Blue slammed the door as she cursed the two in her mind with a collection of bad words. "Green! How could you!" she shouted.

"That's so not an easy task okay?! And how dare you thought about dumping your boyfriend!" Green answered back. "But I AM NOT GOING TO THAT PARTY OF YOURS DRESSING AS A GIRL!"

"So you want me to go with Silver?!" asked Blue. Instanly Green looked at her and said,"What?"

"I'll just say Glee twisted her ankle and he'll choose me to be his dance partner. So what do you want to do?" said Blue as she smirked.

"Gah, alright! But this is the first and last time I become a girl on public!" he sighed,feeling as irritated as ever.

"Wait, don't take off that dress yet. I have to do a whole lot of things on you like completing my dress and creating another dress for you." she ordered.

"Then when can I take this thing off?" he asked, sighing very deeply.

"Ummm... After I teach you how to walk on high heels, how to dance from a waltz to the modern dance, how to speak like a girl, and..."

"Fine! I'll do it for the sake of saving Green Oak's reputation!"

He thought his eyes must have tricked him when he saw Blue smiled with victory.

*Training session for a week*

**WALKING TRAINING SESSION**

"Try not to drop those books! Now remain still as you walk!" Blue ordered.

" Are you crazy?!" he shouted

"Then I'll just tell Silver that..."

"Sigh, alright!"

**WALKING TRAINING SESSION ENDED**

**DANCE TRAINING SESSION**

"Hey, put more feeling in it! No one likes a girl without expressions!"

"Oh my gawd, just how long does it take for girls to learn this thing?!"

"In my case I mastered the basics in a week or less..."

"Then this is crazy! A boy learning the steps of a girl has to master it in..."

"Remember, your reputation..." she smirked

**DANCE TRAINING SESSION ENDED**

**MODERN DANCE TRAINING SESSION** **(seriously I can't find out what's the difference of a dance and a modern dance but assume that a modern dance in this fanfic is a dance performed by the DexHolders)**

Green sat down on the chair sighing with relief. This time he's allowed to wear his usual clothes. And no more high heels. But the question is why? Blue always wear her high heels when she's training ...

"Hey Green..." she cooed "Today is your lucky day because I'm totally not training you to be a 'Glee'"

"Oh great... Then can I go home now?" he sighed

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because I'm training you to be a 'sexy Glee'"

He can't do anything but curse his bad luck in his mind.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I called Crys and said that Glee can't dance the modern dance so you get to be Green for that dance session. Anyway, the guys are also dancing for that part so it's merely so that no one notices that Green is Glee"

"So why should I come today? The party's tomorrow you know..."

"Help me with my class projects"

**MODERN DANCE TRAINING SESSION ENDED DUE TO CHANGE OF PLANS**

*Before the party, in Blue's house*

"Hey, hurry up and change into that dress!" Blue called out,"What you need to do next is wear these high heels and we're done!"

Green emerged from Blue's bathroom with an irritated face. Wearing a brown wig and a black long dress,he looked just like a girl thanks to Blue 'dressing' his physical appearance. And lastly a pair of black high heels. Blue herself wore the black short dress she designed the week before.

*At the Goldenrod Underground Party Venue, right at the entrance*

"Hey, get out now! Or I'll tell Silver that..." said Blue

"I can't! I'm the Viridian GymLeader, the former Champion, the grandson of grandpa Oak and I have to get out as a girl?!" whispered Glee loudly.

"Did you just say something about the Viridian GymLeader?" asked the driver.

"Ahh... No! I was just saying that he's unbeatable! Hahaha..."answered Glee as he get out of the taxi.

"Told you..." said Blue as she saw the taxi drove away "If I was a mean girl I would've told the driver that..."

"Just get into the party and help me out later" he said

"Hey Blue! Nice dress you got there! Where's Green?" asked Crystal as she ran towards Blue and Green.

"Oh, Green? He'll arrive late but he'll come anyway!" she giggled.

"Hey, Crys! Where's G..." Silver stopped chasing Crystal as his eyes were fixed on a sexy Glee.

"Hey there, Silv" said Glee as she winked (like she was taught by Blue) "Nice suit you got there"

Silver can't help but to blush heavily. This is the first time he dated a very special girl. He shook off his extremely shy feeling as he grabbed Glee by her left hand and dragged her into the venue. Blue and Crystal soon followed them too.

The party was marvellous. Every DexHolders were here unexceptionally the newbie Mei and Kyouhei. White and Black that have gone off searching for N finally reunited here with Cheren and Bianca. N was nowhere to be seen because he has gone off searching for White and Black, not knowing that they have returned. The Sinnoh DexHolders were talking with the Hoenn DexHolders about their final battles. Wally was listening to them too. The DexHolders have also invited certain number of other trainers, Elite Four, and the Champion. Youngster Joey was still talking to the Champions about how cool is his rattata. Red was talking with Yellow until he noticed Glee. He looked at Glee straight in the eye and suddenly he began laughing non-stop while Yellow was grinning when she knew what Red was laughing about. Gold dragged Crystal to the stage because the 2 were the MCs of the show. Blue sat near the laughing red and Yellow, grinning about how the two totally recognised Glee.

"What the heck did you do to him Blue?" said Red,trying to supress his laughter. "Finally we get to see a yaoi pairing tonight,hahahaha" Yellow can't help the fact that her tears of laughter were rolling down her cheeks.

"You guys are the best" said Blue,laughing with her friends.

Then the party started as the two MCs started to say something.

"Heyyyyyy! Sexy ladies!" Gold shouted

"Don't imitate PSY ,Gold. Anyway, the get out of your seats and dance to your hearts content while you wait for the performance from the DexHolders coming up in 30 minutes!"

"Heyyyyyy! ! Op, op, op,op,Oppa Gangnam Style!" shouted Gold

"No, it'll be Move Like Jagger! Oppa Gangnam Style is on my last list!" giggled Crys.

And everyone moved to the dance floor as the music started up.

"So you wanna dance?" asked Silver.

"Why not?" answered Glee.

*GLEE'S DANCE WITH SILVER, READ AT YOUR OWN IMAGINATION*

"Hey, Glee" Silver asked," Where do you come from?"

"Oh, me? I'm from Sinnoh,visiting cousin Blue." she answered "Are you from Kanto?"

"Nah, I'm from Johto." He smiled," It's great knowing you,Glee. I hope we can be nice friends.."

"Ah, but I'm going back to Sinnoh in a few days..." she sighed. "Oh God... I don't wanna be a gay!" Green yelled in his head.

Silver was quite near to Glee now. The trio DexHolders from Kanto are laughing their ass off while they're dancing (except Blue who was taking pictures of Glee and Silver as well as other invited trainers. Blue was a yaoi fangirl and everyone knows it.

3 minutes of dancing turned into 30 minutes. Soon the dance was over. The trio still can't stop laughing like mad until the two MCs went up on stage again.

"Having fun guys?" asked Crystal to her audience.

"Well I do have fun with you Crys" smirked Gold

"Stop that..." she giggled "Anyway here's a performance from the New Generation Funny Grand Prix Judges Special Merit Prize winners! Pearl and Diamond!"

"After this we'll have a performance from my gangs!" shouted Gold.

Glee's alarm bell rang in her head. She has to go change into Green before everyone says that the Viridian GymLeader was very rude to his fellow DexHolders because he was absent at the party. "Sorry Silv, but I have to talk to Blue right now..." she said in a girly tone as she set out to find the pesky girl. Silver stood there, watching his princess Cinderella ran away from him. But he believed his princess will come back soon.

Glee was not surprised by the fact that now his fellow Kanto DexHolders were clutching their stomachs, can't stop their laughing. "Hey buddy, how was your 30 minutes in heaven with Silver? Hahaha..." said Red. Glee grabbed his girlfriend and dragged her into the closest private room, locking the doors tightly.

Blue, still laughing a bit, pulled out Green's usual outfit and tossed it to him. Green stared at her,his eyes giving her the order to get out of the room . "Ahahaha... Okay, I won't peek but let me stay here. I don't want Silver to find me here." It's not long until Blue broke her promise a little by taking a little peek at the hot body of Green Glee has changed into Green.

When they get out of the room, the show of the two funny DexHolders has ended. The female Johto DexHolders once again get to the stage and announced," Now we'll see a dance performed by the male DexHolders and that explains why Gold isn't here right now...haha"

And the show begins

Lucky Green hasn't forget his identity as a male or else he'll be in the news now. The dance pulled by the DexHolders were enough to make many girls screaming with adore as Green and the others pulled out their moves. Red was still giggling but at least the dance went well. About Silver, he's still sitting like a frozen duck as he waited for Glee.

The show ended with a dance pulled out by the female DexHolders. The dance was also as awesome as its title: THE BOYS. Green can't help but to stare at the delicate moves of Blue. Gold was about to faint with excitement. Red was staring at Yellow when Silver came towards him. "Hey, you see a girl with green eyes and black dress?" he asked. Red surpressed his laughing as he answered "Just now she said that there's something bad happening with her family in Sinnoh so she must've been on the plane by now." Those words were enough to turn the lovestruck Silver into a normal Silver.

"oh, if you happen to meet her somewhere, say that I wished to see you again" said Silver as the dance ended. It's not odd when Silver left, Red was laughing his ass off again.

The party soon ended with Red texting Green:

No need to change into Miss Hot and Sexy Glee. I told Silver that she went off to Sinnoh. Be grateful for that. Btw, nice moves out there man.

Reply to : Red

I'll kick your ass tomorrow if you say about those idiot stuff again.

"Don't kick someone who have helped you out, Green" giggled Blue," I've also got a few pictured of you and Silver..."Green looked towards the brunette that was leaning on a wall, smirking like hell. "I've had enough for today. I'm going home." He said irritatedly. It's not long until Blue kissed Green's right cheek, leaving a red mark.

"If you kick anyone's ass tomorrow , then I'll go to the magazine agency and publish these photos!"

"Why you pesky girl! Come back here!"


End file.
